1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to sanitary receptacles for pets and more specifically it relates to a cat litter box with bag system. The cat litter box with bag system includes a plurality of feces disposal bags nested therein under the litter in a pan. Each feces disposal bag when removed therefrom will separate the feces from the litter for convenient discarding. A litter disposal bag is nested under the feces disposal bags, so that when reached and withdrawn it will take all of the litter out of the pan, allowing a fresh quantity of litter to be replaced into the pan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous sanitary receptacles for pets have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,359,966 to Casino; 4,884,526 to Giannakopoulos; 5,488,929 to Pierson et al. and 5,673,648 to Ayle all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.